


The Toymaker

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A Little Bird Called Bombur, F/M, Love, Meddling, Replica Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you've to be bold and blunt to get what you want ... and some skill in sewing isn't bad either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toymaker

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot based on the request made by aminewtlife4me. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Bofur is 130 in this story and it is post-botfa. I know that in the book Bofur was older - the exact age unknown -, but a friend and I brainstormed about their ages as they were presented in the movies and we had come up with Bofur being around 130.
> 
> Edit: Made some minor corrections that shows me again, not to edit stories after midnight, because I will miss some stupid things. Thanks goes to my lovely friend, Sal.

v=

I looked around the Great Market, standing on my toes in an attempt to look over the crowd. I wondered if he was working here today. I really needed his help. I blushed as a faint smile grew on my lips. To be truthful, I wouldn’t mind just seeing him, to speak with him.

          I gnawed my bottom lip as I kept searching. He probably wasn’t here today. And why would he be? He was the Master of the Eastern Mines. Maybe I should go to the Mines and search for him there.

          “Gaella!” A broad smile appeared on my face when I heard the voice of the person I had been searching for. I saw his trademark hat and made my way to the stall he was standing behind.

          “Master Bofur!”

          “Gaella, please, you know you don’t have to call me Master.” He smiled as he tipped his hat to me, his eyes bright with merit.

          “Sorry, blame my mother.” I grinned cheeky and he laughed hearty – the sound making my heart skip a beat. Bofur was a great dwarrow; funny, witty, and kind. He made me happy. And he was far out of my reach as he was a member of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield – our King.

          “I was looking for you.” That actually took him by surprise. His eyes softened as he became a fraction more serious. “Nothing serious!” I frowned as I tilted my head thoughtfully. “Maybe it is, depends on how you look at it,” I rambled. He laughed animated and grabbed my hand for a moment to stop my flood of words – sparks shooting through me.

          “Lass, calm down. Where are the orcs I need to whack?” He shot me a goofy grin and I giggled, playing with one of my braids.

          “No whack-a-orc!” I took a deep breath. “My nephew’s birthday is in a week and I’ve no clue what to give him. I know you’re a fantastic toymaker and I was hoping …”

          “Of course.” I blinked surprised as Bofur smiled wide at me.

          “You’ll help me?” He nodded confirming and a wave of relief washed over me. “I’ll pay you, of course! I’ve received my wages …”

          “Gaella! Gaella! Calm down!” Bofur walked around the small table with a warm look on his handsome face. “There is no need to pay me. I’ll gladly help you out. Come, lets annoy my brother for some scraps and we shall discuss it.” He winked and I looked grateful at him. “Let me tell Mindur that I’ll be away.”

          “Sure!” He shot me another sunny bright smile and walked away. My eyes went to the toys on the table – each of them unique and expertly crafted. He had a wonderful talent. Really extraordinary.

          “Ready to go?” I squeaked in surprise when he popped up beside me and he smirked amused. “Bad conscious?”

          “Not at all.” My cheeks heat up a bit. “Shall we go? I’m a bit peckish.” He made a flamboyant gesture with his arm and we made our way to the Mess Hall – his brother Bombur’s territory.

          On our way, we joked, laughed, and spoke about our days – what we had experienced and done. I always liked talking with him. He was always so funny, cheerful and looked at the bright side of things. He made me laugh so hard that I’d cry and my stomach ached.

          It was a bit busy when we arrived in the Mess Hall, seems one of the mining shifts was over. Bofur gently took my arm and guided me through the crowds towards the kitchens.        

          “Oi! Brother!” he called with a wide grin as he hung over the edge of the outlet window of the kitchen. His brother turned to us as he stood amidst the flurry.

          “Brother!” he greeted jolly and moved towards us. “Miss Gaella!” I smile and curtsy to the Head of the Kitchens.

          “You’ve some leftovers for us?” Bombur nodded, rolling his eyes at his older brother and gestured to us to come into the kitchens. “By Mahal, I’m starving!” Bofur winked at me as he took out his smoking pipe.

          “You’ve come to the right place, brother.” Bombur let us to a small private table – making Bofur look rather peculiar at his brother. Who just smiled innocently back at him. Bofur just narrowed his eyes for a moment, before smiling wide at me again and pulled the chair back.

          “M’lady.”

          “Thank you, my lord.” I blushed as I sat down and Bofur sat across of me. For a moment he looked actually nervous, taking a long drag of his pipe. I was pulled out of my thoughts by his brother.

          “I’ll be right back with some mouth-watering food.” He shot us a peculiar smile and rushed off, Bofur murmuring under his breath.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.” He shot me a grin as his cheeks seemed a bit red. Mahal, I sighed internally; he sure was a handsome dwarrow.

“Nothing, so what does your nephew like?”

 I looked thoughtful, playing with one of my whisker braids. “He has a funny fascination with dragons.”

“I could carve him a flying furnace.” I giggle as he smirked at me.

“Flying furnace?”

“Yes. Quite cocky and vain they are from what I’ve heard.” I shook my head amused.

“What are his favourite colours?”

“He’s fond of purple and blue, the very dark shades of it,” I answered and he nodded as he was deep in thought. “Thank you so much for helping me.”

He smiled affectionately, his hazel eyes bright. “You’re welcome. I’m happy that I’m able to help you...” He was interrupted when a young guard ran towards us, making him frown immediately.  

“Sir, the King asks for your presence.” Bofur frowned, for a second seeing reluctant, before he turned to me.

          “I’m so sorry…”

          “I understand.” I smiled warmly and he returned it with a relieved one of his own.

          “I’m going to work on the gift for you. I promise,” he told me rushed.

          “Thank you, now go! You can’t let the King wait and I’ll find you later.” That made him smile widely. He bowed flamboyantly, taking off his hat for a moment. He looked at me for a long moment with a peculiar smile, before placing his hat back on his head and rushing off with the guard.

          I waited to make sure he had left and let out a slightly sad sigh. It’d have been nice to have lunch with him alone. I stood up when Bombur arrived with a tray of food and mugs.

          “Where is Bofur?”

          “He was summoned by the King.”

          “Great timing.” I tilted my head as he sounded sarcastic while placing the tray on the table. “Have lunch with me. I’m a poor substitute for Bofur though.” He winked friendly and I giggled.

          He placed the plate before me – pork, beans and a healthy amount of mashed potatoes – and the mug of milk. “Thank you, it smells delicious.” He looked cheerful as he took the other plate and mug.

          “My brother likes you, you know?” I froze as I had been about to take a bite of food.

          “I like him too,” I answered cautiously and Bombur’s eyes twinkled.

          “He likes you more than just _like_. He wishes to court you.” I stared at Bombur in disbelief. Bofur wanted to do _what_? Bombur chuckled amused, patting his big belly.

          “He _what_?” I squeaked, thinking I was hearing things. Maybe that mushroom soup I had eaten yesterday was making me hallucinate.

          “He wishes to court you, but he’s a tad afraid.” Bombur had an amused grin on his face while he ate, his light eyes sparkling.

          “Bofur? Afraid?” he nodded as he pushed my plate more towards me and I started eating while trying to wrap my head around this new information. I had thought that my growing feelings were one-sided.

          “He is. He’s worried you’d only see him as a good friend.” I started to protest, but Bombur wasn’t finished speaking. “He thinks he’s too old and too ugly to be a fit partner for you.”

          My heart clenched at that news that he would think so lowly about himself. It was true that he was older – 130 to my 65 – however, that didn’t matter to me.

          He wasn’t ugly in my eyes. He wasn’t as bearded as his brother who was a very handsome dwarrow to our standards, with his long thick rope beard – who also was happily married with eight children and a ninth on the way. I loved Bofur’s jolly moustache and thick braided twin tails. His ever sparkling eyes made him even more handsome to me.

          “I care for him.” Bombur looked rather pleased, sipping his mug. I blush softly as it was the first time I ever told someone about my growing feelings for Bofur.

          “I am sure that a creative young lady like you can think of something that will make my silly brother realise that you share his feelings.” He winked at me and a grin appeared on my face.

          “I think, Master Bombur, I can manage that!”

 

By Mahal, this has been one interesting week for sure. I’ve been trying to show Bofur that his request for courtship would be accepted by me. I brought him lunch. His face when he saw me to that the first time was hilarious. I brought snacks, dropping by for chats and asking him for walks. I was having a great time, getting to know him more. It made me fall more for him.

          I would visit Bombur to pick up the lunches and getting updates about Bofur. I had to chuckle when Bombur told me how Bofur had been a bit fretting to him and their friend Nori about my actions, not understanding the meaning behind it. The poor dwarrow.

          It seems it was time to take more ‘drastic’ matters. I was an apprentice jeweller, but I had some skill and talent in sewing. I was using that skill to finishing up sewing a replica of Bofur’s hat. I would wear it when I’d go pick up my nephew’s birthday gift. If that didn’t get my message across, I maybe should spell it out to him.

          I examined the hat pleased, it looked exactly like his. I put it on my head, tidied my clothes and made my way to the Great Market.

          People stared at me curiously, eyeing my hat as I tried not to skip. I’d never had done such a brash move if Bombur hadn’t told me Bofur’s feelings. It still made me a bit nervous though.

          I looked around, moving towards where his stand would be. I smiled wide as I saw his back turned to me. “Good day, Bofur!”

          He turned around and his eyes became wide when he realised what he was seeing, his jaw going slack. “Look! We match!” he started to beam widely. He moved towards me, replacing my hat with his as he looked down adoringly at me.

          “This one looks better on you.” He touched my nose softly. “Although I know something that would look even better on you,” he whispered soft.

          “I’ll be waiting for it,” I whispered softly and he rest his forehead against mine. I’d wait forever if needed.


End file.
